Safe From Winter
by dartboi
Summary: Lithuania has lived for a long time under Russian rule. However, what happens when a certain Englishman saves him? Light drabble.


**Safe From the Winter**

Lithuania sat in front of a fire place, his arms wrapped around his knees as he sat in a fetal position. He tried not to move so much due to all the bruises and scar that covered his body. His hazle eyes observed the flickering fire in front of him as he sighed softly. He found it a bit hard to see, since one of his eyes was slightly swollen, but he was at least in a better place now…

He heard a slight rustle next to him causing him to let out a yelp and raise up his arms to cover his face in defense. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder as he remembered where he was, slowly bringing down his arms. He looked at the Brit's beaten and battered face, the bandage on his cheek and around his forehead, just above his eyebrows. He then focused on his soft emerald eyes that held a sort of comfort he was so unused to. The Englishman's clothes were tattered and torn from one area to the other, revealing cuts and bruises.

Lithuania shuddered as he looked at the cuts and bruises; it was his fault that he was like that… "Toris….It's fine now. He won't hurt you anymore…" "It's my fault that you are like this…" He said softly looking at the cuts that the Russian had inflicted "No, it's Russia's. But what was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to let you just be beaten and used as a slave to that…sadist."

"But look what happened to you!" The Lithuania cried out. England only chuckled softly and patted the boy on the shoulder "I have gone to war before and been hurt worse…Like with America, or France. France really did a number on me back then…You forget, we fought The Hundred Years' War." He said with a slight fondness, his eyes shifting to the fire, as he recalled old memories. "But Russia beat you with-" "He did, but I also defeated him. Magic trumps a drain pipe. He will have to sit in that snow of his for a few years for those marks to cool down…He gave me bruises and cuts that will heal. I am pretty sure that burn along the side of his rib cage won't go away for a few decades."

Lithuania couldn't help but smile, it was true; Arthur at first was being destroyed by the Russian. Then Ivan started toying with him instead of finishing him off…Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to pull that vodka bottle out of his coat pocket. Arthur within seconds shot a small little ember at it and it just ignited, and I don't think I have ever heard Russia scream so loud, even when Belarus hid under his bed. Lithuania was snapped out of his thoughts by England's calm voice "Would you like some tea?" He asked, offering him a tea cup

"Ahh, thank you…" The brunette said calmly and accepted the cup, softly sipping the brown liquid. England may have not been a good cook but he did know how to make tea, that was for certain. Both males sat in front of the fire, watching the flames flicker to and fro. England lifted his arm up and softly put it around Lithuania's body and whispered softly

"It's okay now, you're safe here. Plus Estonia and Latvia will be alright, I know America and Germany have put in a joint effort to get them away from Russia, and with him in the condition he's in, he won't put up much of a fight." Lithuania smiled and scooted closer to the Brit "Thank you…It means a lot, it really does. With him…Every day I was considering just committing suicide…I don't care what kind of afterlife I would have went to, heaven, hell, or even purgatory. It would have been better than living with Ivan…"

England moved his free hand and turned Lithuania's face to his "You listen here. You are not allowed to commit bloody suicide alright? I am here to protect you now, and so is the rest of Europe. Germany and I will help you get back on your feet, along with your countries military." Lithuania blushed slightly but smiled. "Thank you Arthur…You have done something that I could never begin to imagine how I will pay you back for…"

"If you want to pay me back…Just be my friend…I don't seem to have a lot of them really. France is my friend, just we can't be around each other to long or else I'll want to beat him with a club. America is basically the same way. Japan is extremely introverted...So if you could just be my friend…I'd consider whatever debt you owe me paid off." Lithuania felt a bit surprised at the request and slowly smiled.

"That sounds nice. I don't really have many friends beside Poland, and he can be a bit unbearable; but he means well…sometimes." Lithuania said with a slight chuckle. England smiled "Excellent…By the way, I hear you like to play chess?" "Huh? Oh yes! I love to play; just I never got to play with anybody seriously…Poland randomly freaks out and destroys the board usually." Lithuania explained with a slightly exasperated look on his face. England stood up and smiled happily. "Well I have a chess board in the room over, let's go play shall we? Not like we can do much in our condition." England said as he offered a hand to Lithuania. Lithuania stared at the hand for a moment before smiling happily and taking it, standing up

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful…"

_-Fin_


End file.
